


Choco-Strawberry Milk

by SquirtleWang



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Crimes & Criminals, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Im Jaebum | JB-Centric, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Mentioned GOT7 Ensemble, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Single Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirtleWang/pseuds/SquirtleWang
Summary: A collection of YugBeom oneshots for anyone besides me who believes that we deserve to have more fics centered around these 2 GOT7 members
Relationships: GOT7 Ensemble/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Everyone, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm SquirtleWang, an ahgase since debut and a JJP fan since DH2 :)

This is my first time attempting to write one shots! I'm not sure about the length of each chapter but I'm trying to reach minimum 1000 words. As for the maximum? It will depend on how inspired I am for an AU and if I feel like I’m able to go way beyond the plot. English is not my first language, so it is still very hard for me to express accurately my thoughts on paper (in this case, on the computer screen). With this work, I’m challenging myself to improve my writing skills and I can’t wait to see the progress as I’m publishing more works. I’ve made a lists of ideas, not only for this YugBeom series but also any GOT7 fics in general so we will see how it goes 😉

P-S : The first oneshot should be uploaded online hopefully on friday, if not it will be on saturday !


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff! YugBeom
> 
> Yugyeom won't let Jaebeom leave for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom is a college student meanwhile JB works in the music industry as a song composer/producer.

He did not want to, but he had no choice but to get ready for a new day at the studio.

His cellphone’s alarm started playing out loud one of his self-composing songs, breaking the quiet atmosphere that niched within the four walls of their small bedroom. Jaebeom’s hand is struggling to find the small device that was laying down on the night table. The man decided to keep his eyes shut in order to get as much ‘sleep’ as he could in a matter of 5 seconds. He sighs in delight when his fingers finally reached the vibrating phone, picking it up and mentally preparing himself to get suddenly attacked by the blue light emanating from the screen.

After disabling the alarm successfully, Jaebeom’s turns his head back to stare at the sleeping figure who’s laying down next to his body. He releases a relieved breath as Yugyeom seems to have not been disturbed by the noise this time around. The youngest of the two usually ends up opening his eyes whenever he hears the alarm before complaining out loud to his boyfriend. 

  
_Seems like he got used to it, or he must love this new song_

  
The young guy was sleeping peacefully on his side, his chest slightly going up and down as he inhaled and exhaled. Except for his head, his long limbs were hidden underneath the thick cover which was doing a great job at keeping his body warm. Jaebeom couldn’t help but softly chuckle at the sight of his boyfriend’s lips forming a pout.

“Adorable” he thought in his head before raising a thumb to caress the younger’s mouth. Yugyeom begins to frown for few seconds before the muscles of his face go back to their initial resting state. It’s only after few minutes passed that Jaebeom remembers that he will be late for work if he keeps wasting his time right now, resulting in him abruptly distancing himself from Yugyeom. After removing the cover from his limbs slowly, he puts himself into a sitting position in order to stretch out all his limbs. He was in the process of bringing down his arms when his waist is suddenly secured tightly by a pair of arms. A smile is slowly spreading on his face before he gets ready to hear his lover’s morning voice.

“Don’t go hyung”

A desperate deep voice just said to him. Jaebeom just rolls his eyes as he’s patting his young boyfriend’s hands that were resting on his tummy.

“Stay with me today please!!! I’ll even make breakfast and do the laundry if you want to”.

He couldn’t help but start laughing after hearing this sentence cause they both know how awful Yugyeom’s cooking is. He gets himself out of the latter’s arms, earning himself a whine from him. However, he’s quick to shut him up by greeting him with a morning kiss on his lips. Yugyeom is stunned by the elder’s actions but quickly responding back as his lips start moving in harmony with Jaebeom’s. When they break out, the elder of the two is staring at the younger lovingly with his two eyes turned into crescents.

“Good morning Gyeom-ah”

“Good morning Jaebeom hyung” Yugyeom responds back as he’s poking one of Jaebeom’s cheeks, giggling when the older instantly freezes. “Cute” he thought in his head when the older comes back from his trance, shaking his head frantically as if he just remembered something he had to do. “I would love to stay, you know that ! But don’t forget that I got 5 kids plus one giant babe that depends on me for food” JB winked, getting out from the bed. 

_Reminding me for the nth time that I’m just a broke college student, fuck you Im Jaebeom_

Yugyeom’s reflex is on fast speed mode as he catches one of his boyfriend’s arms “Yeah, but they also depend on your love and affection too”. He doesn’t forget to wink back at his man like he just did to him. 

  
“Hmm… that’s true but”

  
“But I guess that you need money to be able to spoil us too”

  
“You’re doing well on your own without me. For your birthday, Mark got you an IPhone 11, Bambam got you a watch, Jackson got-”

  
“Okay, but who gave away their lap to me so that I could ride that d- Hey, come back!!!” Yugyeom screamed out loud as Jaebeom just left their bedroom in a hurry. 

  
“And on that note, I need to get ready for work” Jaebeom is telling himself as he enters the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Gyeom ah, have you seen my- WTF ARE YOU DOING????!!!!!”

Jaebeom’s eyes went big as he was in shock.

  
He’s staring down at a certain tall man who decided it was the best idea to stand by the front door, down on their hands and knees while wearing a headband with cat ears. The most impressive thing wasn’t seeing his boyfriend behaving like this. 

**Trust him, he’s seen enough of Yugyeom’s antics when he’s playing around with his same age best friend Bambam.**

  
Jaebeom couldn’t believe his own eyes, he’s currently witnessing his 5 cats (including the sassy lady Nora) surrounding Yugyeom’s body while mimicking his pose.

All 6 of them were now staring at him, blinking their eyes occasionally. Jaebeom proceeds to pull out his cellphone from his jacket’s pocket, quickly stealing a pic from his sweet family. Yugyeom is not bothered by it, he got his share of cute pictures of Jaebeom on his phone and laptop (sometimes using them against his boyfriend). He just hoped that both could spend some time together inside the apartment. They have been so busy lately, Yugyeom with his courses meanwhile Jaebeom with recording sessions. It was one of those rare moments that they were still home at the same time. 

“Baby…” Jaebeom is crossing his arms as Yugyeom is staring at him with puppy eyes, the younger clearly holding himself to not break out from his act. His boyfriend is very affected by it right now, he can feel it even though he’s doing his best to keep his serious expression on.

The staring contest was going on for more than one minute until Jaebeom decided he had enough.

  
“Fine, I’m going to see with them if I can come back home during lunch break, but no promises though” he points a finger towards his boyfriend before putting his shoes on. After he’s done, he kisses the crown of Yugyeom’s head and caress the head of each of his 5 cats.

“I’ll call or text you to let you know if I’m going to be here for Lunch time” he said while walking past them, making sure to not accidentally injure one of his kids tails on his way out.

“Hey, you forgot something!!!”

Yugyeom exclaimed as JB is opening the front door. Jaebeom looks at him confused before chuckling. “Of course, how could I forget it” he walks back towards Yugyeom, holding the younger’s face in his hands as he kisses him on his lips.

“There you go baby, I love you” he smiled at him.

“Hmm, I love you too… but I meant to say that you forgot your wallet and your keys”

Yugyeom was now blushing madly, his face turning into a deep shade of red as he’s retrieving the items from his jogging pockets.

  
“Oh….”

JB suddenly remembers that those were the things he was going to ask earlier Yugyeom, before the younger’s appearance forced him to erase that from his memory.

He’s quickly taking the items he forgot before getting out from the apartment.

A shy smile is spreading on Yugyeom’s face, he sighs happily before spreading his body on the floor.

_I love this idiot hyung_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I think that I'm gonna try to go for a weekly update to not put too much pressure on myself

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT7 work in so many years and hopefully you all will love it! YugBeom deserves more fics to be writtten about them. English is not my first language, so pls bear with me I'm trying hahaha. I was an anonymous reader, I just completed my account today so I'm still not familiar with the way Ao3 works.


End file.
